Nate to the rescue
by EvilTookMyHeart72
Summary: just a short story about Sophie getting her cover blown during a con.
1. save me

I do not own any rights or any charecters to the show all rights go to dean devlin and the entire cast

Nate:Sophie take the stairwell to the first two guys in the lobby so were going to have to use the emergency exit.

Sophie:on my way.

"_Sophie came out from the doorway after the man walked away and she slipped into the stairway facing backwards"_

_she then felt a arm slip around her waist and a hand pressed firmly to her mouth she gasped and tried to scream but_ they were both_ muffled she was then pushed forward going down the stairs that she suspected lead to the basement_

Nate:Sophie?...Sophie you there? Hello? Soph whats wrong?SOPHIE?where are you?

Guy:don't scream or ill shoot you.

_He took his hand off of her mouth and as soon as it left Sophie started talking_

Sophie:your taking me to the basement?

_That was enough to tell Nate where he was taking ran to her rescue_

Guy:arnt you quite the observer?hm Missy?

Sophie:well I kinda half to be to stay alive.

_They reached the basement and the first step they took he threw Sophie on the hard ground_

Sophie:well arnt you the gentlemen.

_But he didn't reply he only pointed his gun at her and grew angrier_

Guy:so you think you can just walk in here and try to steel my money?well I ain't that stupid.

Sophie:im not tryi...

_She tried to finish but was cut off by a hard hit to the face by the butt of his gun. she gasped and put her hand to her throbbing red and slightly bloody cheek._

Guy:SHUTUP!don't try to justify your self!your a theif_.._ _(Kicks her in the ribs)..a dirty _little..(_another kick)_.THEIF!_(one more kick)_

_All through this Sophie tried not to let out a scream or cry but on the last kick she felt something crack and she let out a heart wrenching cry and a few tears leaked out she layed there breathing heavily trying to get back the air that was rudely kicked out of he. she heard Nate on the com repeating her name over and over._

Guy:What's that?

_He looked straight at her ear probably seeing the ear piece hidden there. Sophies eyes grew large_

Sophie:wha...what are you talking about?

_She gasped it out through gritted teeth. he bent down and stuck two fingers down to her ear pulling back the small ear piece. He put it too his ear and head Nate on the other end asking are you ok "Sophie"?_

Guy:So her names Sophie huh?i bet her names gunna look mighty pretty on that tombstone shes gunna need after i'm through with her._(Another kick on Sophie)_

_She cried out Again as he re kicked her on the most likely broken ribs. after he was done talking he took out the ear piece throwing it on the ground stomping on it and successfully breaking it._

Guy:you know your not so smart after all seeing as I beat you.

_He pointed the gun at Sophie but before he could pull the trigger he was pushed to ground and the gun went off barely hitting Sophie's head. she cried out thinking it was going to hit her. She turned her head slightly seeing Nate on top off the guy. he fought for a few seconds but he knocked him out and then went over to Sophie and kneeled down and tried to pick her up but she cried out when he accidentally touched her ribs_

Nate:where does it hurt?

Sophie:ribs (_gasped out_)

Nate:Alrite im going to lift you up as gently as possible ok ?

Sophie:ok _(gasped)_

_Nate slowly picked her up and ran out twords the emergency exit jumping into the van and gently setting Sophie in the passenger seat and taking off._

_Later that day_

_Sophie was all bandaged up and curled up on nate's couch half asleep as team were talking quietly in the kitchen._

Parker:so Sophie's hurt?

Nate:yes Parker Sophie is hurt.

Parker:Where?

Nate:her ribs.

_Parker walked over to where Sophie was and kneeled down and looked at Sophie. she then took her pointer finger and gabbed it into Sophie's ribs. Sophie was startled awake after feeling a jab of pain._

Sophie:UGHHH!

Nate,Elliot,Hardison.:PARKER!

Parker:What?

Sophie:whyd you do that?

Parker:i was seeing if they were really broken.

Sophie:apparently as you can see they are!that really hurt Parker!

Parker:im sorry

Sophie:its fine as long as your sorry.

Parker:I am

Sophie:alrite then I rest my case

_Parker walked back over to Eliot and hardison. And Nate walked over to Sophie_

Nate:you ok?

Sophie: other than getting awoken by Parker jabbing her fingers into my ribs...im fine

Nate:good. So it wont hurt if I do this.

_He brushed his lips over hers and then he slowly kissed her. a few they came apart for air. And Sophie smiled_

Sophie:Didn't hurt at all.

THE END

** I think this was adorable at the end :) I was thinking that if I get enough reviews saying that I should make this into a multiple chapter story like the events leading up to what happened in this story. thoughts?**


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey!

I just wanted to say that to whom ever read and liked my story and wants me to write a

multiple chapter story leading up to the events that im sorry but I will not be able to write

it anytime soon. Since my winter break has ended and I have to go back to school I don't

really have any free time to write. plus because im already in the middle of writing 2 stories

One for leverage which if you want to read is going to be a long journey(which means tons of chapters lol)

the leverage story that im in the middle of writing is called "Dark Embraced"

Dark Embrace :its about a young girl of 14 whos name is Destiny. She is an orphan and she knows that her orphanage is selling all the girls to sex traffickers she knows this because she has also been sold to a very wealthy man "Henry Dule" who is also the main supplier and buyer but was sent back requesting a refund because she was gifting all the men into let her go. shes tried to help all the other girls,following them when they are sold and taking notes of where they were sent,for the hope of being able to help them. when she can no longer help she goes to the leverage team for help. but when shes done telling her story she requests that she works with them and if not then shell take her business else where. with no other choice the team lets her help with their con. but when the cons done the team doesn't want to let destiny go. she's grown on them

There will be kidnappings and beatings

possible attempted rape.

VIOLENCE.

-Lemonlilac


End file.
